vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (Sorano Agria)
Summary Sorano Agria , formerly known by the codename Angel (エンジェル Enjeru), is a powerful Independent Mage and a practitioner of Angel Magic, as well as a former Celestial Spirit Mage. A member of the original Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds that once sought the destructive Magic Nirvana, she was among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis, and later joined Crime Sorcière along with her guildmates that formed the original Oración Seis. She is also the elder sister of Yukino Agria. Powers and abilities Tier: High 8-C to 8-A | High 7-C Name: Sorano "Angel" Agria Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Enhanced Endurance, Strength, Durability and Speed, Magic, Summoning ( Celestial Spirits and Angels), Martial Arts, Limited Light Manipulation (via Angel Coins) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: '''At least Wall Level''' (able to damage pre-time skip Lucy only with H2H combat); Large Building Level '''with Scorpio, at least City Block Level''' with Aries (equal to a non-serious Loke); Multi-City Block Level, likely higher with Caelum (one-shotted both Aries and Loke), Unknown '''with Geminis (they can copy both power and abilities from others mages) | At least Large Town Level with Angels (able to damage Jellal Fernandes) '''Speed: Supersonic + (was able to keep up Lucy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman Durability: Multi-City Block level '''(survived Lucy's Urano Metria) | '''City Level (survived Jellal's Sema) Stamina: Quite high Range: Average human range in mele combat, unknown with her summons, (possibly very high) Standard Equipment: 'Keys of Caelum, Aries, Scorpio and Gemini | Key of Caelum (possibly), Angel Coins, Olympia 'Intelligence: Quite high Weaknesses: Her abilities require items | Summoning Angels is reducing her lifespan if she is using coins (however she can summon it without it) Notable Techniqes: * Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Sorano practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits which are Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates; when summoning a Spirit, the Spirits and their keys are enveloped with a golden light. She is very knowledgeable of the relationships and personalities of her Celestial Spirits, which she can utilize to her advantage in battle. For example, when Lucy Heartfilia summoned Aquarius during their battle, Sorano summoned Scorpio, who is Aquarius' boyfriend, and both of the spirits leave the battle to go on a date. ** Multiple Summon: Sorano has shown the ability to summon at least two Celestial Spirits at the same time. ** Force Gate Closure: Sorano is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. * Summoning Aries (formerly) ** Wool Magic '''Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state. Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once, as well as use it underwater. *** '''Wool Bomb (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu): Aries conjures a massive amount of Magical wool around her opponents, in which she can ambush them in any given direction and lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage. *** Wool Shot: Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. *** Wool Wall: Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft. *** Wool Cushion: Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed. *** 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool (モコモコウール 100% (パーセント) Mokomoko Ūru 100% (Pāsento)): Aries releases a thick flurry of wool towards the opponents, which blinds and obscures their vision and causes them to wheeze. **** Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. **** Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aries has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat, even using a jump spin kick against Leo right before Caelum shot them. * Summoning Scorpio (formerly) ** Sand Magic(砂魔法 Suna Mahō): In relation to his scorpion theme, Scorpio is known for employing Sand Magic as his primary means of combat. He is shown casting such Magic through the use of his scorpion-like stinger, using it to produce sand which is focused to assault opponents at mid-to-long range. Scorpio is shown to be able to shape large amounts of sand in various ways, such as a tornado or beam *** Sand Buster (サンドバスタ─ Sando Basutā): Once summoned, Scorpio gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the opponents. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power.14 Aside from its most obvious, offensive use, Sand Buster was shown being used in another way, with Lucy having Scorpio combine it with Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon's Roar through Unison Raid in order to boost Natsu's speed, allowing him to strike Hades. *** Sand Spear: Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger a thin but powerful piercing beam of sand at the enemy. *** Sand Wall (砂の防壁, サンドウォール Sando Wōru): Scorpio summons forth a large amount of sand to protect him from incoming attacks, which is enough to guard from Kamika's lightning attacks. **** Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Scorpio cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly kill him. * Summoning Gemini '''(formerly) ** '''Copy Magic: The Gemini twins have the ability to transform flawlessly into anyone that they have contact with. With this, Gemini is well suited for purposes like infiltration and information gathering/retrieval. Once transformed, they will gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).When they recall memories, they talk in a bullet style listing; the amount of information that they can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that. However, Gemini can only hold the transformation for five minutes, and they must touch the person in order to transform. Gemini can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms. Also, Gemini's transformation is restrained depending on its owner. It can only transform into people with the same level or lower Magic Power as their owner. Anyone with a higher Magic Power than their owner will result in an incomplete transformation. Gemini can also transform themselves into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact. *** Mimicking Ichiya: As Ichiya, Gemini can use Ichiya's Perfume Magic. They also said that he's thinking only about perverted things. *** Mimicking Gray: As Gray, Gemini can use Ice-Make Magic with the same level of Gray's original Ice-Make Magic. *** Mimicking Lucy: As Lucy, Gemini uses a whip as a weapon. They can even summon other Spirits, and control Spirits summoned by the original Lucy. Gemini can also distract male enemies with her attractive body.During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic Power with Gemini transformed into her and together they cast Urano Metria. However, the spell was cancelled by another Mage before its effects could be seen.. **** Immortality: As Celestial Spirits, Gemi and Mini cannot die, unless they are somehow forced to stay in the Human World **** Levitation: Gemi and Mini can both walk on the ground and float in the air.This ability also allows Gemini to make strong and fast aerial attacks with an aura of Magic Power around them * Sumoning Caelum (it is unknown if she can use it again) ** Levitation: Caelum can levitate off the ground while in its default form, sword form, and cannon form for extended periods of time. ** Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Caelum cannot die, unless it is somehow forced to stay in the Human World ** Shapeshifting ** Sword Form: In this form, Caelum transform into its namesake, a large chisel which is used as a sword-like weapon. The sphere transforms and protrudes a long, dark metal bar tipped with a chisel cut that is surrounded by its metallic, halo-like structure in the center, and the sphere features a black handle which can be used as a hilt. Whilst Caelum was in this form, Gemini (while transformed into Lucy) was able to use it to send Taurus, a physically large Celestial Spirit, flying with a blunt strike. ** Flight Form: In this form, it appears as a simple winged sphere that has displayed mobility. While briefly shown, this form did not display any offensive or defensive abilities like its other forms ** Cannon Form: In this form, Caelum appears as a high-tech cannon. Its body expands, gaining two black structures on its bottom that resemble legs and two metal parts on its sides that resemble arms. Its center protrudes, forming a white cannon covered in black metal that has a green center. Caelum's top lifts up like a hood. *** Energy Blast: In this form, Caelum can launch powerful blasts of green energy, one of which was shown to incapacitate both Loke and Aries and send them back to the Celestial Spirit World in one shot. *** Expert Detection: In this form, Caelum is able to detect unseen opponents, such as Racer, and target them with near precision. * Angel Magic: This Magic revolves around summoning angelic beings, each of which are capable of inflicting different kinds of damage. Sorano is able to summon these angels through the use of golden Angel Coins, with each coin representing a portion of Sorano's lifespan, and the stronger the angelic being that is summoned, the more coins required, with each Magical Golden Coin equivalent to the cost of 10. If the summoned angel is defeated, the coins will disintegrate and dematerialize and Sorano will suffer great pain. However, in some instances, Sorano can summon angels without a cost and suffer no drawbacks when they are defeated. ** Hammer Angel: Through the use of two gold coins, a cost of 20, Sorano summons a muscular, bearded angel with a large golden hammer held in its two right arms. ** Barakiel: Though the use of three gold coins, a cost of 30, Sorano summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light. ** Shamsiel: Through the use of four golden coins, a cost of 40, Sorano summons forth Shamsiel—angel of sunlight. Its appearance is that of a large, stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light energy. ** Raguel: Through the use of ten gold coins, a cost of 100, Sorano summons forth Raguel: a white angel that possesses a giant pair of wings; four long arms and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful soundwave. ** Angel's Messenger :''' Without any shown cost, Sorano calls out a group of rounded-like angels with sharp teeth and wing-like tails to devour the target. ** '''Punching Angel: Sorano summons, without a shown cost, a large, muscular angel made of feathers that punches the target with great force. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sorano has shown a fair amount of skill in basic hand-to-hand combat, as she is able to send Lucy flying with a simple palm thrust. * Enhanced Durability: Sorano is able to take the full brunt of Urano Metria and still rise, with her will to fight still intact. * Master Captain: Sorano is in possesion of Olympia, the magical submarine and is capable of using it as mean of transport efortlessly Key: Angel during Nirvana Arc | post time skip Sorano Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sand Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users